


Snow and Humans

by PersonOfFewTalents (Crazy_Pairing_Person)



Category: The Tale of Lukas (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Mortality, Snow, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 06:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21315739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/PersonOfFewTalents
Summary: Niah loves the snow, because it rarely happened where he used to live. Lukas is indifferent, because he's seen it far too much over his lengthy life and it's just boring.Niah forces Lukas to enjoy it with him, anyway.-Got this from an OTP Prompt generator. The prompt was, "Niah drags Lukas into the freezing cold to make a snowman," with the bonus, "Vampire AU".
Relationships: Lukas/Niah (The Tale of Lukas)





	Snow and Humans

It's midnight, and yet Niah is wide awake. A sure side-effect of living with a vampire.

"Lukas, come on! It's beautiful outside!"

"It's just snow." Lukas frowns, his one visible eye narrowing at his boyfriend. "It's cold and wet. Why are you so excited about it?"

Niah huffs. "Because I barely ever saw this back where I used to live," he says patiently. "I've seen it maybe once before. C'mon, Lukas. Let's make snowmen!"

Lukas frowns. "You're only interested in it because it's a rarity for you," he says. "But you live here now. You'll see it a lot more - I promise you will."

"Are you doing anything of importance right now, Lukas?"

"No..."

"Then come on!"

Niah always wins. Lukas sighs and follows his rarely excited boyfriend outside, and watches his eyes light up at the sight of the white blanket coating the world.

His dead heart swells with genuine love.

"Come on! Snowman!"

"Make it a snow-vampire," Lukas mutters.

"Oh, good idea! We could make two!" Niah says. It's not what Lukas meant, but he'll let it go. "One can be me, and one can be you!" Niah continues. "That'll be so cute..."

Until it melts, Lukas wants to say. But he doesn't.

The snow will disappear all too fast. But at least he has more time than that with Niah. He'll not mar this memory with an argument.

So, they make two snowmen. One looks typical and normal and they've stuck an old pair of Niah's glasses on it to represent himself. The other has baby carrots under the mouth, for fangs, and it's Lukas.

"It's too bad we don't have any larger sticks for the arms. We could make them hold hands or something," Niah muses.

Lukas turns to look at Niah. "You don't get this excited very often," he points out. "Any reason you are now?"

Niah tilts his head at the question. "I told you," he says. "I barely ever saw this back where I used to live. Too far down south for any snow. But when I did, I always wanted to cherish it, because who knew when it'd be back, right?" He turns back to the snowmen. "You can say all you want that it'll happen a lot more, but you don't know that. So you should enjoy it while it lasts."

Lukas stares. Niah turns to him, curious at the lack of response.

Lukas smiles, fangs glinting in the moonlight. "Yeah. I get that."

And then he pulls Niah into a kiss.

Because he wants to enjoy this while it lasts.


End file.
